The Girl's Club
by He's So Amazing
Summary: The girls of FF8 start their own TV show, along with a random lawyer...*cues Teeny bopper Music*....Episode 2's special guest is Michael Jackson!!!!
1. Oj

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...*cries*

Note: ......MWHAHAHAHHAHA!!! I have gone crazy......I went from sappy romance to humor.....I'm so evil, yet perfect at the same time...

~*The Girls Club*~

Episode 1

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Opening::

*cues boring elevator music*

Were girls....

Tee hee....

We love guys....

We hate comic book nerds....

And on this show...

We hate them all...

Also on this show we will be discussing the latest trends...

We will be discussing them with...

The geek *shows Quistis*

The idiot *shows Selphie*

The prep *Shows Ellone*

The lawyer we randomly pulled off the street *Shows perplexed lady*

And me, the ditz *Shows Rinoa*

But this isn't a perfect show...

A perfect show would be if I could sing the opening theme song *shows Rinoa singing the song 'Like a Virgin'*

*****

Rinoa: On today's show we will be discussing N'Shit, I mean, N'LipSync, I mean N'Suck, I mean....shit....N'Sync, that's it!!

Quistis: Were going to show you this picture of the N'Sync boys on the horribly boring and degrading show, TRL...

*Shows Picture of N'Sync with Carson Daily*

*All the girls swoon loudly and melodramatically*

Random Lawyer: Now I'm a lawyer, and I can seriously say that I can sue those faces for false advertisement.

Selphie: You know I got a cat and her name is Nibbles *begins to bounce in her seat*

Rinoa: ok...*Rolls eyes*

Quistis: You know who else I think is hot?

Everyone: Who?

Quistis: Cid Kramer *swoons*

*Everyone moves away uncomfortably*

Random Lawyer: Now I am a lawyer

*Everyone waits a few seconds*

Rinoa: and?

Random Lawyer: That's all I got

Rinoa: Anyways. We have a special guest tonight. His name is OJ Simpson

*OJ walks out*

OJ: Why hello you sexy mommas.

Everyone except Selphie: Hello OJ

Selphie: I heard OJ was a killer who brutally murdered his wife 4 years ago and he was a famous star and he also killed another women and then I thought 'Hmmmm...He reminds me of the singer Boy George'!

OJ: I aught to kill your white trash ass 

Random Lawyer: Now remember OJ, you're a free man. I suggest you kill someone when you are about to die or commit suicide.

OJ: Good plan

Rinoa: Now random lawyer, you know you shouldn't give helpful tips on how to kill people to ruthless murderers!

OJ: Why don't you blow out your white ass

Quistis: Don't make me come over there, where I'm in easy range of that knife you have in your pocket

Selphie: Once I had a knife and I cut a piece of cake out of it!

*OJ throws a knife at her head and Selphie falls to the ground, dead*

Quistis: Finally...

Ellone: Now don't make me go back into the past and stop you from doing that!

Random Lawyer: Now I can sue your preppy ass for time traveling!

Ellone: YOU WANT SOME OF ME!? *stands up*

Random Lawyer: Bring it on you dumb prep! *stand in fighting position*

Rinoa: Well, this is entertaining...

Quistis: Will be right back after a word from our not so proud sponsors....

*Cue funny commercial songs*

Voice: Did you like that food item 'I can't believe its not butter'?

Voice: then you are gonna love this....

*shows picture if a giant tub of butter*

Voice: It's real butter, and it tastes exactly like butter to!

*Shows fat man on his couch*

Fatty: I've been eating 'Real Butter' for 5 years now, and look how healthy I am!

Rinoa: Did you like that commercial? I hope so other wise I would be forced to threaten you with this loaded revolver *laughs* Just kidding, I have a shotgun...

Rinoa: See you next time, on..

Everyone: THE GIRLS CLUB!

*Cues funny 'Boop Boop' sounds*

********************************************

A/N: Well???????? Did ya like that one!?!?!? 

**REVIEW YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. mj

Disclaimer: I don't own Nuttin'....you have no proof, and if you do I'll be forced to shoot you...

Summary: Today's episode we have Michael Jackson...

Dedcation: This chapter of The girl's club is dedicated to my new friend Cloud's Angel, why?? Because she's really cool!!!

~*_The Girl's Club*~_

_Episode 2..._

_***************************************_

Opening::

*cues boring elevator music*

Were girls....

Tee hee....

We love guys....

We hate comic book nerds....

And on this show...

We hate them all...

Also on this show we will be discussing the latest trends...

We will be discussing them with...

The geek *shows Quistis*

The idiot *shows Selphie*

The prep *Shows Ellone*

The lawyer we randomly pulled off the street *Shows perplexed lady*

And me, the ditz *Shows Rinoa*

But this isn't a perfect show...

A perfect show would be if I could sing the opening theme song *shows Rinoa singing the song 'Like a Virgin'*

********

Rinoa: On Today's episode we have Michael Jackson as our special guest

Quistis: He is such a hunk

*everyone moves away uncomfortably*

Selphie: I have a friend his name was Mike and he was like 'OW!' whenever I stabbed him with my pencil and then I said to him you sound like Michael Jackson, Mike.

Ellone: I sware to Hyne himself that I will shove my pompoms up are stupid ass if you don't shut up

Random Lawyer: You are so lucky that is not a crime!

Rinoa: But that was, it was verbal sexual harassment!

Random Lawyer: Now I can sue you for impersonating a lawyer!

Rinoa: I told you we should have dragged a hobo in here instead of a lawyer, Quistis!

Quistis: Anyways, let's take a look at Michael Jackson through the years.

*Shows picture of Michael Jackson on the cover of 'Thriller'*

Ellone: Here we see him still African American

*Shows picture of him on the horrible show, TRL*

Rinoa: Here we see him with his 89 nose jobs and as pasty as Quistis

Quistis: Let's bring him out right now! Michael c'mon out!

*Michael moob walks out and sits down in one of the chairs*

MJ: Call me the king you stupid nerd!

Rinoa: Well uhhhh..King how is your new album doing?

MJ: Not to well, my bitch sister, Janet, got more fucking sales then me

Ellone: Well, she is better then you

MJ: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?! *Nose falls off*

*everyone stares dumbfounded*

MJ: Alright everyone help me find my nose

*no one moves*

MJ: I sware I'm gonna summon my rabid monkey, Bubbles, on all your asses if you don't help me!

*everyone gets down on the floor and begins to look except Selphie*

MJ: You, dumb girl LOOK!

Selphie: Couldn't you just get a new nose?

MJ: Say another word and I'll moon walk all over your ass!

*Selphie helps look*

MJ: That's right slaves, errr...I mean adoring fans, look for me while I sit here, and wait...

*****Commercials****

Mom: Do you kids wanna go to Chucke Cheeses?

Kids: NO!

Mom: Then where?

Kids: We wanna go to a rave!

Mom: hmmm...how about The Chucke Cheese Rave?

Kids: YEAH!!

* Shows them sniffing crack while Chucky dances around them, drunk*

Mom: Wow! This is so fun. I haven't gotten this high since this morning!

*****

Ellone: I found your nose!

*hands nose to MJ*

MJ: Thank you darlin...

Quistis: Gross Ellone! You actually touched it!

Random Lawyer: Now I'm a lawyer and I can seriously say that I am one!

Rinoa: What was that for?

Random Lawyer: I haven't had much to say in this show

Selphie: Once I went to Disney Land and I punched Donald Duck in the stomach because I don't like how he quacks

Ellone: Could you do us all a favor and die?

Selphie: SURE!

Rinoa: Well, that's all the time we have for today, see you uhhh...some time other then right now!! 

Everyone: BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!

******************************

A/N: How was this episode?? I hope it was good...and funny!!


End file.
